


Family

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Atmospheric, Beautiful, Childhood, Family, Gen, Horror, Love, M/M, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat contemplates his relationship with Louis and Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



Lestat viewed them as a family of sorts; as detached as he liked to be about things pertaining to his world of eternal life-in-death, he could almost say he felt a sort of love for the handsome, reluctant killer and the bewitching vampire child.

 

They were glorious, his Louis and his Claudia. Louis, seeking crowds of beautiful strangers to sate the lust for human blood he had resisted for so long. Exquisite little Claudia in her delicate finery, seeking kindly folk who would pity the lost waif she impersonated.

He loved them, though he sensed it could not be eternal.


End file.
